brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blinded Angel Iho
"Oh....I messed up, right? Sorry! I'll try harder! ''-'On Summon Quote (5*)' ''"Er....Where are you..? Hold on...Ok! I can see you! Let's go!" ''-'On 6* Evolution Quote' ''I don't derserve anything..but hate....all I did was cause misery for all my comrades..and the world.... ''-'On 7* Evolution Quote' '"...Oh, I got stronger! But it wasn't just me, you helped more!"' '''-All Forms Fusion Quote'' ''"I...I did it! We did it! We really did it! Yes!"'' ''-Dream Maker Evolution Quote'' ''Trivia:'' Iho is Yoruba for "Pit". Iho is somewhat based off Pit, the angel protagonist from Kid Icarus Uprising, with her somewhat quiet and jumpy manner of talking. Lore A young angel who was naturally clumsy from the day she appeared living above the world of Messieda. Among the many angels serving the gods of purity, she was special in that her powers did not come from Light, but from unity. Through working with others, her intellect, physical, and mental capabilities would grow exponentially. However, this also would let her control or see into peoples minds, thus leaving her as a very unpopular candidate for a normal army, and left her with a very down-on-herself attitude. However, an Archangel named Methior saw her inner potential, and took her under his wing as his disciple. -5* Lore Although life seemed to begin to improve for Iho, the war between the corruption and purity had suddenly ended, and the last attack of the corruption gods corrupted all the angels into demons, except for a few. Iho and Methior, being persecuted by the newly made demons, began running, but Methior was ultimately struck down by a fellow Archangel who had been corrupted, decided to become the new god of the world, and wanted Methior out of his way. The Archangel then proceeded to blind Iho, and tossed her to the World below. However, her master's soul had been absorbed by her, and using it, she was able to not only see, but also enhance her capabilities as a solo fighter exponentially. She began a journey alongside her master within to stop the newly formed corruption of the world. -6* Lore Although she had stopped many monsters and corrupted angels with the soul of her master's power, she ultimately came face to face with the Corrupted Souls, the 6 Archangels who had become evil and decided to rule the world as Gods. Despite her best attempt, her Unity Powers and Her Master's Soul could not save her, and he ultimately left her body and discharged one final attack before disappearing, which despite blasting them away, didn't permanently stop them. Iho, blinded, afraid, and weak, began to fly away, and ultimately thanks to her blindness and the immortality of angels, would end up spending 10,000 Years just flying in a attempt to run, much to the happiness of the Corrupted Souls. However, a mysterious figure who wielded the Cards of Souls ultimately managed to find her, and stop her near-permanent flight. Giving her the offer to join her and her guild of Demon Hunters, she accepted, and even began to evolve and gain more control over her powers, but never fully recovered over her past mistakes and the loss of her Master, and it would lead to a horrid fate in the end. Ultimately, her story would come to Noel, thus creating the mock unit seen. -7* Lore ???? -Dream Maker Lore Abilities As A Unit: 7* LS:'''A Last Saving Wish. 40% To All Stats as long as 3 Types or More are present, adds 4-6 BC on Spark, boosts Spark Damage by 95%, gives 20% Chance of Angel Idol under 10% HP, and adds Heal on Spark (600-900 HP), but reduces Crit Damage by 50%. ES:A Wish To Be Unmade... 20% Boost to all stats, and adds 90% Spark Damage on SBB, when Pure Amulet is equipped. BB:Trying a little harder now. 15 Hit Powerful Light combo (320%), adds 90% chance to Boost 3-4 BC on Spark, adds Elemental Resonance (stat boosts for same type of units and boost resistance against elmentally stronger type when 2 leaders of the same types clash) with a 50% chance, and adds 100-200 Heal on Spark with 45% Chance. SBB:The Retaliating Blow of Purity! 40 Hit Massive Light combo (750%), and boosts Stats on spark by 100%(only once) for 3 turns, and heals Party for 40% of all damage the user takes for 1 turn. UBB:I don't deserve anything, but spite.. 1 Hit Monumental All Elements combo (3000% if at max Health, 2000% if any less), boost self spark damage by 300% for 2 turns, and uses all SBB/BB the party has alongside the UBB without taking up their turn. ---- Notes: *This unit will be obtained in Trial M-03:The Blighted Soul. *The sphere will be acquired in Trial M-01:Corrupt Beginnings. Category:CustomCharacters Category:CustomUnits Category:CasuBalanced